


Intertwined

by JustAspeckInTheUniverse



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAspeckInTheUniverse/pseuds/JustAspeckInTheUniverse
Summary: As their gaze met, she felt it again. The feeling of her breath being stolen right from her lungs. His onyx stare left her defenseless but at the same time safe, almost trusting in his presence. These feelings were foolish, you don't feel this way toward someone you just met. That was wrong. But the way their souls seemed to intertwine said otherwise.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so when I was writing this I was all like, "Alright, let's go, I'm ready like Spongebob, let's do this!" Then, I stared at the screen for about half an hour, wondering how in the world I was going to start this. It's nerve-wracking putting your story out there into the world! I've been thinking about how I was going to do this story for a while and then I finally decided that I should just go for it. For a long time, I've been afraid of flames and mean words destroying my confidence in my story. And I've decided that even if anyone else doesn't like my fic, that's ok. Because I like to write, express my ideas and that makes me happy. So, why should I give up something that I enjoy doing just because someone else doesn't?
> 
> I know, I know, super long author's note! But I do want to clarify some things. This story is a Jake/OC story. I've been reading a lot of these stories recently, and I've loved them. It's fun to read about original characters that others have created. So that you know, I don't have a super detailed layout of how this story is going to go. I'm thinking of just writing as it comes to me. I know it's going to stab me in the butt in the future.
> 
> So, I've been reading stories where Jake falls in love with an original character. I've read none about him with Renesmee and only two or three about him and Bella. I do not hate on any pairing you prefer. But, then I got to thinking, what if Jacob imprints on a woman of color? Like a Hispanic woman? More specifically, a woman of Mexican descent? I know a lot of you are going to be like, "well, I'm out!" But for those you who are a little reluctant to read this, please do. You're helping me a lot by reading and then giving me constructive criticism, which helps me improve my writing. And for those of you who don't mind reading these type stories, thank you for having an open mind.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this super long author's note!
> 
> On with the story: Intertwined. (I know kinda cheesy, but I liked it!)

Driving in the rain is difficult by itself. Even more so, with tears pouring down your face. Angrily, Maya swiped at her cheeks.

"Get a hold of yourself," she muttered. She blindly tore at the button on her door and let the window fall open. Fat drops of rain pelted her hot cheeks and face. Once again she clutched the steering wheel, her hands dry and red from the cold.

Maya shook herself out of her despair and realized that it was freezing. She scolded herself and pulled up her window. Getting sick won't help you make a good impression. She wiped her face off with her sleeve.

Up ahead, she saw a street sign.

Welcome To Forks, Washington!

She was almost there. A soft smile arose on her face, and a warm feeling grew in her chest. Her cheeks felt tight from the tears, but she was too content to care.

Be brave and be strong, her mother always told her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose. Pressing harder on the accelerator and hope filling her heart, she crossed the line that separated her and her future.

* * *

Reluctantly, she shut off the ignition and let her head drop to the headrest behind her.

'What are you doing here? You can't do this is by yourself.'

She doubted herself again. What would her parents say? They would say that she was a strong, grown woman and her mother would scold her for thinking such thoughts. She smiled sadly. Her mother was strong, not her. She couldn't stop herself from crying almost every two hours.

She felt her eyes stinging, and her throat felt tight. Angry with herself, she smacked her thighs and jumped out the car. No more crying. At least until she was behind closed doors.

Looking at the dark windows and desolate atmosphere of her new house made her want to hop back into her car and drive right back home.

La Push. A Native American reservation.

Immediately, she felt like she was intruding. She didn't belong here. Although she was from Mexico and her family and had indigenous blood, this wasn't her land.

"You aren't staying here forever," she reminded herself. She was staying to teach at the elementary school for a year. School started in two weeks, and she had so much to do.

But Maya couldn't stop the grin that erupted on her face at the thought. She loved to teach, and she adored children. She had a job to do, so this was home for a year.

The house was a light yellow color. It did look old, ancient even. But how could she complain? She's lived in old houses before. The roof was a dull gray and may have been missing a few shingles, but it seemed alright. Plus, it was cheap since she was renting it from a local woman who lived on the reservation.

"I have to call her soon," Maya murmured.

She gathered her luggage out from her trunk and closed it with a thud. Clad with a large suitcase and a box full of dreams and other treasures, she walked up from the driveway and to the white front door. Pulling out an envelope from her purse, had the keys that mailed to her a week prior, she unlocked the door. Turning on the lights, the living room was the first room she entered into. Decorated with just a little table, a couch, and an old TV, it was plain. She grinned, she loved it already. Kicking the door closed and setting her things on the floor, she left to examine the rest of the house.

Next to the living room was the kitchen that already had a stove with an oven, a microwave a table with three chairs, and a coffee machine. Maya smiled, that was all she needed. Down the hall, there were two bedrooms and a bathroom. She chose the bigger room for herself and left the other room for guests. Like you'll have any guests, she thought sorely. Both rooms were equipped with a bed and a dresser.

Walking back to the living room, she pulled out her phone to call her landlady, after three rings, an old woman answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi. This is Maya Peralta, and I'm renting your little yellow house. I called about it a week ago. Well, I'm calling because I'm in the house and I just got here to La Push, and well, yeah...", she stuttered. At 22 years old, she still couldn't speak effectively to people.

"Oh my goodness! Why didn't you call earlier? I'm heading over there right now with some food, sweetie!" Maya started to protest, saying it wasn't necessary, but the woman insisted.

"Oh, honey it's no trouble at all! I'm headed over there right now; you must be famished."

Right at that moment, her stomach growled. Maya felt her cheeks redden. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

"Um, okay. If you're sure."

"Of course I am! I'll see in a few, hun."

Well, at least her landlady was nice.

* * *

"Thanks again for the food! It was delicious!", Maya praised.

"Oh, it was no problem, sweetie! I'll see you tomorrow so I can show you around town!", Melissa, her landlady, promised. She reminded Maya of her mother, always willing to help and had a kind smile. Melissa's husband passed away a few years back, and Maya guessed Melissa was lonely, so she was ready to give her time. She was a gray-haired, Native American woman, a little taller than Maya herself. She had smile lines and kind, wise eyes. Melissa rambled on about how Maya was going to love La Push, how happy everyone is because there was a new teacher in the elementary school, and how lovely the beaches were, all throughout dinner.

Melissa had brought over meatloaf and rice, both of which were lovely. Melissa's chatter brightened Maya's living space. The sound of their laughter and the clinking of utensils, made Maya's house feel more like a home.

Melissa climbed into her faded green truck and drove away from Maya's house, waving and smiling. Maya waved back, feeling happy that she at least had one person that she could talk to.

She lingered outside, enjoying the cool breeze, refreshing her skin. The silence gave the night a calm atmosphere. Maya took a deep breath and let it out slowly, finally feeling at peace with her situation. Her eyes drifted up to the sky.

Stars filled every crevice of the heavens. She smiled. She knew that her family in Mexico were under the same sky, looking at the same stars, maybe thinking of her too. Her eyes were beginning to water, thinking about her family so far away. But, Maya knew they are proud of her, she was so close to her goal.

Then she heard a howl so deafening, it reverberated through the air and sent shudders down her spine and snapped her back to the present. She froze.

Seconds later, she heard a chorus of howls. Her breath came out in gasps. There were wolves here?

Swiftly, she ran back inside and locked the door. Gasping, she leaned against the door to catch her breath. The short burst of adrenaline made her muscles twitch. She needed to start working out.

What was that? Were there wolves that close to town?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and peered out the window. Everything seemed to be in order. The breeze stirred the trees lazily in the dark. The gentle moonlight gave a glow to the treetops. From what she could see, nothing was out of the ordinary.

Until her eyes caught a glimpse of russet brown, just across the street from her house, it was barely noticeable in the darkness. Her eyes widened. Trotting swiftly, barely behind the tree line of the woods, the dim lighting of the street light making it more visible. A wolf that was a size far more massive than any wolf should be. Its form moved gracefully through the shadows and Maya couldn't tear her eyes away from it. She was utterly transfixed, captivated, mesmerized, with this being.

Suddenly, as if the wolf knew it was being watched, hastily turn its enormous head in her direction. And when the wolves onyx eyes met hers, she felt the air in her lungs escape her. The wolf also seemed disturbed, almost uncomfortable, the way it pawed the ground, all while their gazes remained locked. Its ears stood straight and angled in the direction of the house.

Maya's world felt as if it had shifted, been upturned, and all that was left was the wolf that stood a few yards away. She felt her pulse in her head, in her ears so strongly, she was beginning to feel nauseous. What was happening?

Unexpectedly, there was another howl that pierced the air. The wolf's stare was forcibly stolen from hers as if the wolf didn't want to leave her gaze, and turned towards the sound.

Maya felt her breath return to her with the force of a thundering stampede. Clutching desperately at the window pane, her lungs filled with air painfully. Her knees felt like they could give out from under her at any moment.

The wolf sharply turned and headed in the direction of the sound but not without rearing its enormous head over its shoulder, giving her one last haunting look, before it disappeared into the dark seclusion of the woods.

Maya desperately tried to wrap her head around what had just happened.

First, there are large wolves the size of horses roaming the forest! Next, they seem much too intelligent for any wolf. Lastly, they make humans succumb to their gaze!

She pushed herself off the floor; she hadn't realized she had sat down. Her legs felt heavy as she walked to her luggage. She needed a shower to clear her mind.

After grabbing herself a shirt and some sleeping shorts, she headed down the hall and into the bathroom. The hot water relaxed her tense muscles, and the familiar smell of her shampoo calmed her nerves down considerably. She tried to steer her thoughts away from the wolf, fearing the intense feelings might return.

Robotically, she finished her shower, dried off and dressed. Leaving her hair loose, she stepped out of the bathroom and headed to her room. One step at a time she said to herself. Like mama said, be strong.

With that, she entered her room and dropped into her worn comforter and sheets she set on the bed earlier in the day. Too exhausted to even think about not thinking, the last things on her mind was her tour with Melissa the next day and finally the haunting eyes of the wolf that encaptured her mind. And then, her eyes drooped closed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who read the last chapter! And thank you to the person who left a kudos!

 

Brilliant sunlight made Maya's eyes flutter open but immediately closed them again with a groan. She burrowed deeper into the warmth of her comforter and let out a tired sigh.

Wishing she could stay a hermit, she knew Melissa was coming by and taking her around La Push. La Push. What a strange name, she thought. It was a relatively small town from what she heard.

Twisting around in her blanket, she formed a cocoon, thinking it would shield her from today's responsibilities and curled into a ball.

She missed the familiarity of home. She missed waking up to her aunt's blaring Latin music and the smell of freshly-brewed coffee. She smiled at the memory and let a few tears slip out of her clenched eyes. She missed her aunt's off key singing and yelling at her to wake up and help her clean the house. Realizing now how much she took for granted her aunt's warm presence, she buried her face in her hands and let out a small sob.

Their farewell wasn't any better. When Maya announced she was leaving home, her aunt understood. Maya was growing up and couldn't stay in her aunt's house all her life. Maya told her she had found a teaching job in Washington and they desperately needed more teachers. The job would satisfy her one-year teaching requirement get a full teaching degree. Then she could come right back to Texas if she wanted to.

Her aunt Blanca nodded and hugged Maya tightly. Blanca didn't have kids nor was she married. So when Maya came into her life, she immediately thought Maya as her own. And seeing your children leave home was one the hardest things anyone could bear.

So, Blanca helped Maya pack and planned her route using a map. It would take about 30 hours from home to Washington. Her aunt looked at her with anxious eyes, and Maya assured her that she would be okay. She would find hotels to sleep in for the night and travel in the day. Together, they packed some of Maya's things in a large suitcase and prized possessions in a box.

When the day arrived for Maya to say goodbye, they both couldn't hold in their sadness any longer. Streams of tears and sobs were shared as they hugged fiercely. Promises to stay safe and to eat well were passed to one another as they shook from the intensity of their sobs. Maya inhaled the soft scent of perfume and soap that radiated off her aunt. Her wonderful, loving aunt that gave her all the love and support her mother couldn't. For that, Maya was forever grateful.

Cupping her face, Maya let her aunt press a soft kiss in her forehead and gave her a watery smile. Blanca's red eyes held sadness and pride. Maya relished the feeling being held and softness of her aunt's hands.

Finally, they released their hold of each other. "I have something for you."

Maya frowned. She had everything she needed already packed. Then it dawned on her. "It better not be money, Tia," Maya croaked, her voice still feeling thick.

Her aunt returned to her with a sheepish smile and an envelope. "It's only a little bit," her Tia argued.

"Tia, I have enough. I have money in my savings from work, and I still have some from the times you've given money before. Keep it; I'll be okay."

"Yes, you are so grown up, I know. But, take this money and only use it for yourself. Don't use it to pay bills or grocery shopping. Use it for an adventure. Go off and explore places. And tell me all about it."

Fresh tears swam in Maya's eyes as she looked at the envelope her Tia was handing her. She took it and threw her arms around her aunt once more. Blanca crooned at her and sniffled.

"I'm going to miss you, Tia," Maya whispered into her aunt's shoulder.

"I'll miss you too, my lazy, beautiful girl." They shared a laugh and wiped the remaining tears from their cheeks.

Maya gathered her things and headed towards the door. Once outside, she loaded her things into the small, dark blue car. "You sure I can take your car?" Maya asked.

"Yes, yes. Take it. I'll just drive your hunk of junk from now on", Blanca smiled.

"Hey! I worked hard for that car, you know!"

Blanca chuckled. "I know, mi niña, I'm just teasing."

Maya looked back at her aunt. Maya tried to commit her Blanca's face in her memory. She looked at her dark hair, haphazardly done up and her smile lines from years of laughing. Her kind eyes and scented skin, a little paler than hers. Her voice that often ranges from soft whispers to joyful laughs.

Maya felt her throat tighten with emotion and stomach clench. She really was leaving, wasn't she?

Knowing her voice would betray her, she waved at her aunt, who was still watching her from the porch. She mouthed a hoarse "bye" and climbed into the blue car that would take her away from everything that was familiar to her.

"Maya! You find herself a man out there, alright! And send me pictures!"

Chuckling at her aunt's antics and finding she could speak clearly once more, she replied, "Tia, you know I won't have time for that. I'm going to go do my job in a dignified and professional manner." She spoke out the driver's window., with her chin held high.

"I want grand nephews and nieces!"

Maya laughed and waved for the last time, glad they left each other on a happy note. With the window rolled up and the car turned on, she was ready. Glancing at the woman who had taken care of her like a mother one last time, Maya smiled sadly seeing Blanca's tears rolling off her cheeks. Not wanting to give into her tears, she smiled wider. Maya wanted to leave her aunt with a smile since neither were sure how long it would be until they saw each other again. With that, she shifted the car to drive, rolling out of the driveway and away from home and her only family in America.

* * *

Maya shook away the sad thoughts and tried to focus on today. Rolling out of her warm blanket burrito, she stood and felt dizzy.

Stomach twisting nervously, she thought about her outing with Melissa. What if she met new people? She cringed. She had never been at good at meeting new people. She always did something awkward or made a fool of herself or both.

What if she tripped and fell flat on her face?

Or what if she met a lady and asked her far along she was but turns out she isn't pregnant?

She would have to move again.

Taking deep breaths to soothe her fluttering stomach, she walked to the bathroom to start the day. When she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she wasn't surprised to see her eyes were puffy and red from her bouts of tears. She grimaced and proceeded to splash her face with cool water. After fetching her toothbrush and returning to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and hair then tied it up.

"You got this," she reassured herself, taking one last look in the mirror. Going through her luggage, she decided on a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. After shoving her feet into some shoes, she headed to the kitchen to reheat the leftovers from last night's dinner.

* * *

As Maya was washing the last her breakfast down the sink, she heard a knock. Maya quickly shut off the water and dried her hands on the front of her shirt. "Coming!"

Answering the door, she was met with Melissa's smiling face. "Hey! You ready to go, hun? "

"Hey, Melissa. Yeah, just let me get my hoodie. Want to come in?" Maya held the door open for Melissa, and she entered. Maya went to her suitcase and rummaged through it until she found the sweater.

"Still haven't unpacked, huh? You must have been exhausted last night."

"Um, yeah. I was pretty tired", Maya said as she thought back to the wolf from last night. She swallowed thickly at the thought of its nearly black eyes.

"You okay hun? You looked far away there for a second", Melissa asked with concern in her voice. She placed the back of her hand on Maya's, checking her temperature.

Maya blinked rapidly and shook her head, "Yes, I'm okay, Melissa. No need to worry."

"Well, if you're sure." Melissa didn't look too convinced. "We should be heading out. We have a lot see."

As they were leaving, Melissa talked animatedly about the sights they would see, and Maya couldn't stop the smile that grew on her face. Melissa reminded Maya of her Aunt with her kindness and contagious cheer. Maya felt lucky to have made a friend so fast in the strange town. A friend who offered to give her a tour around, no less.

Maya locked the door behind her and climbed into Melissa's old green truck.

Melissa started the truck, sputtering to life, she rolled out the driveway and onto the road.

"So, where are you from, hun?"

"I came here from Texas."

Melissa whistled, "That's a long way. How long is that, more than a day, am I right?"

"Yes, it's about thirty hours. I stayed in two hotels during the night and drove in the day", Maya reminisced. She stared out the window, watching the blur of greenery speed by. It's really green here, she thought. So different from Texas. Here in La Push, the air was moist and fresh. It had sloping hills and towering trees, lush with leaves. Texas was arid. The air, being dry, left you feeling sticky after being outside after some time. But, it was home. Where she was born and where she spent a significant portion of her life.

But La Push was a nice change.

Maya was itching to talk about the wolf, but she felt a little silly asking Melissa about it. Well, here goes.

"Um, Melissa? Are there any wolves around town? Like huge wolves, in the woods?" Maya asked, feeling foolish.

"Wolves? Well, La Push is surrounded by forest, so there's bound to be a few here and there. But I wouldn't worry, they never get too close to the houses. As for huge wolves, can't say I've ever seen any."

"O-Oh okay," Maya replied, embarrassed. She felt thoroughly relieved with Melissa's words. The wolf wouldn't come any closer than it did last night.

"Okay!" Melissa announced, shaking Maya out of her thoughts. "Where's our first stop?"

Maya thought for a moment. "The grocery store?", she suggested timidly.

Melissa let out a hearty laugh that made Maya smile and giggle along with her. "Alright! The grocery store it is!"

Maya grinned. She had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Thoroughly exhausted, she trudged to her front door and unlocked it. The pair had spent the day driving through La Push. True to her word, Melissa drove her to the grocery store and let her pick up a few things for dinner.

She was surprised to see there was no international food section. Nothing she could cook with from back home. No spices or savory sauces from Mexico.

Melissa told her there were bigger stores that sold food from all over the world in the neighboring city, Forks.

After paying for her things, they drove past the elementary school, where Maya would be teaching. Melissa told her about the large class sizes, and how they really needed more teachers. Maya smiled, feeling happy she was helping the community in some way.

Despite the day being a tad chilly and gray sky, it didn't stop the pair from making their way to the beach.

Maya couldn't help but breathe in the salty breeze as they got out the car.

Maya looked over at Melissa. "Do you mind if I-?"

"Go for it," Melissa chuckled.

With that, Maya sprinted towards the waves. She didn't care if she was a grown adult, she kicked off her shoes and socks and rolled up her pants. Right now, at this moment, she wasn't a teacher, she wasn't homesick, she didn't have responsibilities, she was a woman enjoying the beach.

As the waves hit her toes, she couldn't help but sigh contently. The water was pleasantly warm despite the weather.

Looking around, Maya thought the beach was beautiful. The sand was gray, very fine and felt soft underneath her feet. There were piles of driftwood and huge stones perfect for leaping on. She could see multiple tidal pools from where she was standing.

Maya adored the beach. The feeling of sand between her toes and the sea breezes she can practically taste on her tongue.

"Welcome to First Beach." Maya turned and saw Melissa walking towards her. "I love it," Maya grinned.

"Well, it looks better on a sunnier day."

The cloudiness of the sky gave the ocean a gloomy feeling and the winds made the waves seem more violent as they thundered on the shore.

To Maya, on any day, the beach was magnificent. It reminded her of the many times her father had taken Maya and her siblings to the beach. They were some of her most treasured memories. The shrieks of delight of her siblings, the smiles, and her father's deep chuckles, she could hear them echoing in her head as she looked over the sea.

"I like it here," May said in a soft voice. Melissa smiled, "Good."

* * *

Then, they climbed back into Melissa's truck and drove back to Maya's house.

After waving farewell to Melissa and thanking her for the tour, Maya set the groceries on the kitchen table. Looking around the empty room, Maya realized how much stuff she had to buy to make her house feel more like a home. She groaned.

Shampoo, toothpaste, bath mats, soap, dishes, and so much more. She could deal with that tomorrow. Right now she was starving. All she wanted to do is eat then flop back into bed for the rest of the evening.

As she was preparing her food, Maya heard her phone ring.

Walking over to its place on the couch, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Maya! I've been trying to call you the entire day! Why didn't you answer the phone? Are you okay? Did you make it there safe?"

Maya smiled softly at her aunt's frantic voice. It was nice to hear it again.

"Yes Tia, I'm fine. I forgot my phone when I went out with my landlady. She showed me around today."

Blanca sighed. "Okay. Don't do it again. I was beginning to worry about you."

"I know, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Alright. So, tell me what happened today. Meet any handsome fellows while you were out?"

Maya giggled. "No. I told you I'm not looking for someone right now!"

Her aunt sighed, "What a shame. I wouldn't be surprised to hear about the long line of boys following you the next time I call."

"Tia, you won't have to worry about that," Maya chuckled. "I like it here."

Maya could hear the smile in her aunt's voice as she answered, "I'm glad, Maya."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be a lot more interesting than this one. Expect in a few days! Thanks for reading!
> 
> *Mi niña= a term of endearment for a girl in Spanish. Literally means "my girl."
> 
> *Tia= aunt in Spanish


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Thank you to all who read the last chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to the people who favorited and/or followed this story! It makes me happy people are interested in it!
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
> *Please read**Also, for this story to work, it's set up five years after the last book. Also, for Claire to be kindergarten, she had to be born right after the end of the last book, Breaking Dawn. So she's five in this story. And also Jacob is 23 in this story, I know it doesn't quite fit, but please work with me here! I guess that means that this story is AU? Yeah, it is.
> 
> Also, Twilight is not mine. Only my OC is mine. None of the characters mentioned in Twilight in this chapter are mine.
> 
> Here's the next chapter!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to mrnoodles125. Thanks for the kind words. Without them, I wouldn't have continued this story after chapter one. :)

* * *

 

"Okay, everyone, time to pack up!"

A chorus groans and sad 'awws' from the children warmed her heart. Maya smiled as they headed toward their cubbies, some dragging their feet. She was delighted the students liked her class so much, and they were sad when it was time to leave for the day.

One month into school, Maya felt like her life had finally fallen into place. She woke up each morning excited to see the smiling faces of her students.

Thinking back to the first day of school, it wasn't as easy as today. She had forgotten how much kids missed their parents after they dropped were off for on the first day of kindergarten. For most of the day, she spent it consoling the bawling children who cried after their parents. The days after that one weren't much different.

About a week into school, she was slowly but steadily, earning the trust of the kids using soft words, hugs, and gentle pats.

During a lesson, a child had asked her why she looks different. With her skin having a lighter pigment than the most of her students in her class, she thought it was a fair question.

"Are you Quileute?", asked another.

"Um, no. My family is actually from Mexico, but I was born here in America, in Texas actually", she replied.

She could see why they had asked. Although her skin was not as dark as their russet skin, she was still fairly tan. While the hair of the girls in her class was straight and beautifully black, hers was dark brown and slightly wavy. She made sure to explain to them that although people were different colors or looked different, everyone is the same on the inside. So, everyone isn't that different after all.

Now, she felt her students trusted her wholeheartedly. She decorated the classroom with their colorful drawings and posters to make the room more welcoming. And it worked. The kids were overjoyed to see their paintings, sketches, and crayon doodles placed on the wall as if it were a prized painting made by Picasso. It always amazed her the joy they feel at the smallest things but could mean the world to them.

As the kids pulled on their coats and hats, some found themselves getting caught in the flurry of coats and jackets.

"Miss Maya, I need help!"

"Can you help me please?"

"Help me, Miss Maya!"

Their cries pulled her from the recollections. She chuckled at their distressed faces and walked over to help. Some needed help with caught zippers, others pulling their arms through jacket sleeves, or both. And she glad to assist them.

She smiled softly. These kids had stolen her heart. With their adoring faces and cheerful laughs, they made her job feel like she wasn't working at all.

As the kids filed out of the classroom when their parents came for them, she let them leave with a hug, a "see you tomorrow," and a kiss on the forehead.

Soon, there was just one little girl, Claire Young, left. Maya adored her. The little girl always had a sweet and cheerful demeanor towards Maya and her classmates. She reminded Maya of her siblings back home.

Maya was getting anxious. Claire's mother or sometimes Quil, a family friend, were always punctual to pick her up.

Maya frowned. Where were they?

Looking down at the small child, Maya asked, "Claire, do you know who's picking you up today?"

Claire glanced around the empty classroom with wide eyes and shrugged her tiny shoulders, "I don' know. I think Mommy said Quil."

Wouldn't he have been here already?

Tears were welling up in Claire's dark eyes as she looked up at her teacher. "Miss Maya, did they forget about me? she asked, her voice trembling, moisture threatening to spill over onto her chubby cheeks.

Maya's heart melted at the sight of her upset and knelt in front of her. "Oh, no sweetie, Quil or maybe your mom are probably on their way. They're just running a little late today", Maya consoled. She couldn't bear to see Claire upset. She was looking at Maya with wide eyes, trusting completely in her words.

"Hey, come with me, and we can call your mom using my phone."

Claire nodded and walked with Maya over to the desk.

"Let me pull out your file, and we can give her a call and check if she's on her way," Maya stated. Claire replied with a small okay and proceeded to wipe her damp, rosy cheeks using her coat sleeve.

Maya ran her fingers over the many files in the filing cabinet.

"Okay, little Miss, can you please give me your name?"

"You know my name, Miss Maya!" Claire giggled.

Maya laughed along with her and said jokingly, "Claire Young? That's right! Silly me, how could I forget such a smart and delightful girl like you!"

Claire beamed at her and Maya was glad she was able to make the girl feel better.

Sifting through the filing cabinet and grabbing Claire's file, Maya proceeded to find the phone number.

As her eyes were scanning the page, she hears a surprised gasp and a loud cry of "Uncle Jake!"

Her brows furrow and her head whips around to see Claire dashing, arms raised, towards a man who was gently smiling down at the little girl. Claire, clutching at his massive leg, grinned at him, and said, "Hi Uncle Jake."

Maya had stood from her desk and was walking over to the pair.

"Hey Claire," the man chuckled in a deep, husky voice that made Maya stop in her tracks and her throat go dry. He put his large hand on Claire's head and ruffled her hair, making giggle.

Maya politely cleared her throat to gather the man's attention and to dissipate the sudden feeling. She watched the man's head turn in her direction.

As their gaze met, her eyes widened and she felt it again. The feeling of her breath being stolen right from her lungs. His onyx stare left her feeling defenseless but at the same time safe, almost trusting in his presence. These feelings were foolish. You don't feel this way toward someone you haven't even met. That was wrong. But the way their souls seemed to intertwine said otherwise.

Where had she felt this before?

Maya felt an unexplainable pull toward this man. As if someone were tugging her body with a rope, she felt her feet carry her closer to the strange man. She felt her cheeks flame at the sight of his heavy stare and Maya had to use a surprising amount of strength to stop her feet from going any closer to the stranger.

* * *

Sprinting through the forest as a wolf, was the greatest feeling in the world to him. Wind whistling in his sensitive ears and feeling the pliant earth under his wet paws, nothing was better. He felt his worries melted away and time stopped in this form. He felt unbridled strength just waiting to be exerted as his body coiled and stretched. It was exhilarating. He was finishing his patrol around the borders when he felt a mental tug and heard a voice in his head called his name.

"Jake! Jake, man, I have a favor to ask you!"

A chocolate brown wolf came speeding up beside him.

"Quil? What's wrong? What is it?", Jake asked, concerned at the desperation in his friend's voice. Both wolves still speeding through the isolated woods, Jacob's thoughts immediately jumped to the worst.

"Sam is having me do patrol and I completely forgot today is my day to pick up Claire from school."

"Quil, that's it! I thought something bad had happened!" Jake mentally shouted, and Quil winced at the volume ringing in his head.

"This _is_ bad, man! Now I can't pick up Claire", Quil sulked. "Can you go pick her up for me? School ended five minutes ago."

Jake knew this was killing Quil. He would do anything for Claire, her being his imprint and all.

Jake sighed, "Yeah, I got it. Don't worry she's safe with me."

"I know, dude. Thanks, I owe you." With that, Quil veered off and left Jake to race towards the Reservation's elementary school.

* * *

After phasing just outside the tree line but still covered by shadows, Jacob stepped into his cut off shorts and tugged on a t-shirt. He walked through the mostly empty parking lot. Making his way to the red brick building, Jacob stepped through the front entrance.

"Never thought I would be back here," he muttered, looking at around and noticing that little had changed since his school days. Same gray and white tile flooring and cream colored walls, other than added years of wear and tear, things looked unchanged.

And if he remembered correctly, the front office was to his right. Quil had conveniently forgotten to tell him what classroom Claire was in. Looks like he was going to have to find out for himself.

After a walking down the narrow hallway, he came across the very room he was searching for. Peering in, he saw a woman typing swiftly on her keyboard, eyes never straying from the screen. Jacob stepped in.

"Hello?" he called.

Only with his interruption did the woman look up from the screen, her hands idling. "Yes, can I help you, young man?", asked the plump woman, voicing the question in a patient tone.

Scratching his head, he replied, "Yeah, I'm here to pick up my, um, niece but I forgot the room number she's in."

"You know, school ended half an hour ago", she commented. Jacob grimaced. An amused smile spread across her face at the sight of his discomfort. "What's the girl's name?"

Jacob grimaced. An amused smile spread across the lady's face at the sight of his discomfort. "What's the girl's name?"

"Claire Young," he replied.

The woman typed it in the computer, and her eyes darted across the screen. "Oh yes, Claire Young, room 10. It's down this hall, the very last room on your right."

"Alright, thank you," responded Jacob, itching to leave the cramped room and away from the woman's scrutinizing gaze. The woman just hummed in response and went back to typing away at her computer.

Stepping out of the office, Jacob walked quietly down the hall.

A nostalgic smile grew on his face. He remembered being much smaller than the other kids in his class. Look at him now, he grinned. He stretched his body and let his fingertips drag against the ceiling as he continued his way down the hallway.

Room eight... room nine... room ten.

He let his hand come back down beside him as he came closer to the classroom. He heard voices and then laughing. One laugh, in particular, stuck out to him. To his ears, it seemed like music, gentle and happy. He found himself wanting to listen to it again. His brow furrowed at the thought.

Stepping into the empty classroom, he saw Claire standing by who he guessed, was her teacher. Said teacher was looking away and down at something on her desk, not yet noticing his presence. Once Claire turned and caught his eye, she let out a delighted gasp, her face morphing into astonishment. His name flew from her mouth and came bounding towards him, arms raised.

He smiled at her antics, and the girl threw her arms around his leg. "Hi Uncle Jake," she greeted. Jacob chuckled.

"Hey Claire," he replied. His massive hand covered her small head and gave it a soft rub.

He heard soft footsteps coming towards them, and a timid noise caught their attention, turning their heads towards the sound.

Jacob looked down and gazed into the sweetest pair of brown eyes he had ever seen. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away and by the looks of it, she couldn't either. Her eyes widened as she looked into his.

Those eyes. Jacob remembered them. The same ones from that night during patrol. Something told him to turn his head and he saw a figure looking at him, eyes shining while the rest of the face was covered in shadow. Jacob felt a pull to get closer to the house, to inspect the silhouette and discover the identity of the figure.

But before he was able to take a step forward, he was interrupted by Sam's call to reunite the pack, night shift being over.

Looking at this woman, his heart faltering and his breath catching in his chest, something inside him clenched, tugged, and finally snapped. He felt his world shift and morph to accommodate her and only her. He felt his body heat rise, pleasantly warming him all over. It was the same feeling he had that night in the woods. He swallowed thickly to rid the lump that had formed in his throat at the realization.

Well shit, he thought, amazed and taken aback. Did he just imprint?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. I would very much appreciate it! Taking it slow is hard when you want these two to meet so badly, but here it is! Sorry it took so long!
> 
> Next chapter: Maya's thoughts on Jake and more!
> 
> *I got the line "...looked down into the sweetest brown eyes I had ever seen," from a fanfic I read called Black (T) by CSI Clue. But I changed it so I wouldn't get into trouble with copyright or something. I really liked the line, and I thought the sentence was very romantic and in a way, innocent. I would check it out if you liked the movie Crimson Peak or if you like gothic romances! Oh, but it's rated M, so don't read if you don't like that stuff. [Like I do ;) Hehehe.]
> 
> Until the next chapter! Again, please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that first chapter. Not gonna lie, it took me all day to write. I kept deleting and rewriting, trying to make everything at least make sense. I haven't read the Twilight Saga in years, so I have to reacquaint myself with the characters again. Please excuse any grammar mistakes for this is my first fanfic ever. Please leave a review and help me become a better writer, it will encourage me to upload. Constructive criticism please! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
